Noxious
by Possum Opossum
Summary: This is a story based on a tumblr ask account. It features a devil form of APH England and will not be continued.


A peculiar demon roamed the streets of the surface, disguised in a body he had taken with the help of making a deal with its host. What did the body look like? It was a male human, hair the color of wheat and skin as pale as the Crayola peach color. The eyes seemed to be two bright emeralds worn down with knowledge and hate as black thin framed glasses that settled on his nose. A big, dark black winter coat was on the body as his shoes were simple black sneakers and pair blue jeans that we can all confirm he's wearing.  
The demon explored the surface and quite despised it since it was in the winter season. He doubted anyone enjoyed being out in the cold and if there was anyone that did, he would simply think they had some type of mental issue. As he took his simple walk around the town, he was limited to his demonic powers since the body was a vulnerable human body. The one thing that permitted him being allowed into the body, at any time, was the deal the two struck. In return for a free possession of the body at any time, he was to help the host achieve the goals of getting the things he wanted. Friendship, Family, Money... _Love_. Love, such a troublesome thing. It reminded the poor demon about the human race and how they lived in the troublesome embrace of their lies and he lived in the powerful tidal waves of truth. He nearly thought it was a blessing that no longer relied on the powerful words of a jealous and vain being, the homo Sapien race. With their words, they cursed, stole, killed and hurt each other. They had no limitations on their boundless power and the hellish and heavenly races knew, for they too were once humans. It was the thing that irritated both sides the most, the reminder that they too were either once a greedy, toxic being or a selfless, pure child. Such irritability that showed much too easily in their words, on their faces. It was the one thing they all could agree on. They hated the fact that they used to be such rude and unforgiving people, the same people who pillaged and plundered or killed simply for one man. But when they made their change over in the afterlife during the course of their life for most, their views on people, in general, became warped into something different and often something that no one should think. At least no human could think. Yet as the demon thought these thoughts, we question what his name is. What does he really look like? What is his personality? What is he doing in such a place as hell? Such troublesome questions asked by such troublesome people. Oh well, best to answer them. His name is Arthur Kirkland, or rather the human name he usually goes by on the surface. He is a not so well muscled male with short, messy cherry red hair and black horns as the twilight black wings stretch proudly out from his back there is a black uniform upon him. His demonic red eyes glow and twinkle like rubies and the proud demon stands with a smirk upon his face. Quite the description. His personality is a complicated matter since it twists and turns depending on the situation. He can be smart-mouthed and sly or dark and serious. Such things are trivial to us, for since we are humans we simply do not understand. But his place in hell? Why is he there? He lost his lover to the tragic scene of a car crash, for days poor Arthur grieved for him; The man was his lover. Yet a year later, when he nearly was finished with his grieving he checked his email and found many messages from the same man. Telling him about a proposal, such things made him cry as he blamed himself over and over. The woe echoed around on a spiritual level, eventually summoning a demon. In the midst of his grieving he cried and cried and soon, he asked for his lover to be brought back. For his lover to be alive again. But to do so, our poor human was to become a Hellspawn and collect souls for the demon who was summoned. This was the only way. In desperation Arthur accepted the deal and now sits among the sinful and deadly, hoping to bring back his lover from the grasps of the dead.


End file.
